Lead Us From Syn
by Ironic-Sarcasm
Summary: Winry is killed by Barry the Chopper. Ed is heartbroken for so many years and he finally gets a chance to bring her back. He takes it, thus creating Syn. [EdxWinry, Syn!Winry][Hinted EnvyxSyn][I suck at summaries] Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Summary- _Winry is killed by Barry the chopper. Ed is heartbroken for so many years and he finally gets a chance to bring her back. He takes it, thus creating Syn. EdxWinry_

**_Disclaimer-_** _I don't own FMA, Himoru Arakawa-sensei does!_

Winry felt hot tears stream down her face. She couldn't help it. She knew she was going to die. She cursed her own stupid curiosity. She should have never agreed to go inside the ice truck. But she couldn't help it! It was an awesome piece of machinery! And the lady seemed so nice! But, she wasn't a lady, Winry soon found out. She discovered soon after they entered the building that she was the person the military was looking for. He was the man that killed all of those women.

Barry, the Chopper.

Winry was in a terrible position. She was handcuffed to a meat hook with a white cloth in her mouth, gagging her. When she felt the jolting tug on an automatic chain, she knew it would lead her to her doom. She stumbled in order to keep up with it. When it finally stopped, she was met with quiet a site. Her best friend, sitting in a chair, watching her with fear in his eyes.

"Winry!" he cried out to her.

Winry tried to call his name, but it was muffled by the gag. The tears grew bigger. The man that captured her was standing very close with a large butcher knife.

She looked at the boy that was her best friend. Edward Elric. His automail arm was removed, no doubt by Barry. She could see he was close to tears as well.

Lucky for Winry, Barry walked away from her. Unlucky for Ed, it was towards him.

"How would you like it if I killed your little girlfriend here?" Barry asked, standing directly in front of Ed.

"Don't touch—GAH!" he yelped in pain as Barry dropped the clever on his human shoulder.

"I love the feel of blood in-between my fingers." He said to Ed. "Especially a woman's blood."

Barry stood up straight and grinned maniacally towards Winry. Winry never felt for scared for her life before! She tried to shake her handcuffs in order to get them off the hook, but her feet were barely touching the floor as it was. She couldn't do anything. She glanced as the man got closer to her and she heard Ed's protests to leave her alone.

Barry ignored Edward. He advanced on her. He raised the meat clever and swooped down, just below Winry's ribs. She screamed in pain as blood gushed from her side. Edward yelled at Barry, begging him to stop.

Barry raised the clever a second time. Just as he did so, Winry noticed a blue light from behind him. She watched Ed jump out of his seat and run towards her.

"Winry!" he cried just before Winry saw nothing more.

Winry Rockbell's young, twelve year life ended right then and there.

I don't remember the exactly dialogue of the episode, but I tried. Any3way, yes I killed off Winry.

Praise me all Winry haters! But, you're gonna hate me in later chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own Syn. I think. _

* * *

Her name is Syn and she is a homunculus.

Her origins are unknown to both her and her Master. It was her Master that had dubbed her Sin. Syn didn't like the way her name was spelled. She changed it to fit her liking. S-Y-N was more... unique then S-I-N. Not that she already wasn't unique enough.

Syn was very different from her homunculus siblings. She was much more... human. She could age, change form, use alchemy, tell the future, read minds (if she wished; she was more interested in being surprised), and possibly reproduce.

"She was made from a very powerful alchemist," she heard Dante telling Pride one night. "And she may be very useful."

Syn didn't like the idea of being used. But if it gave her a roof to live under, then she undyingly agreed.

Syn was also desperate to find out who she was. She was constantly reminded of this question whenever she touched the marking on the left side of her neck. The Oroborus was a sign of inhumanity. The only homunculus that agreed with her about it was Lust. They both hated it. They wanted to become human. To have a soul; to exist.

Maybe that was why she was always so cold. Syn hated everyone and everything. Although... she would give anything to become human...

Syn leaned against the wall, sitting on her bed remembering the day Dante picked her up.

_She was alone…. No one spoke to her. The girl was a young, fifteen year old girl without any knowledge of where she came from and who she was. She roamed around, bare. She had absolutely no possessions. The only thing on her body was a tattoo. It was a red tattoo of a snake eating its own tail. In the snake, was an odd star-shaped design. _

_An old woman found her. She took her in. Clothed her, fed her, and gave her a name to call her own. And what she did in return was nothing. The woman gave her orders. They were to watch these two brothers. See if anything weird happened. _

Syn couldn't understand her assignment. The boys were looking for something. She still hadn't caught what it was yet. She asked Dante and she was told to watch them closer.

Syn looked around the her room in Dante's mansion, hoping to find any clue as to why Dante would want her to watch the boys. The only unusual thing about them was that the one boy had atuomail and the other one was a soul in a suit of armor. They were damn good alchemists too.

Syn has been watching the boys for about a year and she still hasn't even learned their names. Syn was starting to get pissed at them and Dante. She learned nothing, and Dante was giving her less.

Syn knew she would have to get back at Dante for this one day. And maybe get back at Envy for looking up her skirt and almost killing her (she sliced his head off for that).

* * *

We all need a little humor, right? Sorry all yas angst fans, but I think humor fans like humor too.

Love ya all! Review please!

D.A.

-FMA Fanatic 4Eva


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own FMA, I only own Syn._

* * *

Syn watched from the banister as the old hag was doing a transmutation. Syn had only a vague idea what it was for, but she new it would help her Master live longer.

She watched as the young student of Dante moved into the circle. She was told that it was to help her alchemic powers grow. Dante was a very deceiving woman. Dante moved in as well, placing a ring with a small red stone on her finger. Dante clapped her hands and activated the circle.

Syn watched as she heard screams coming from within the circle. Lyra's soul was being transferred to Dante's current body. Syn understood what was happening.

When the procedure was over, 'Lyra' looked up at Syn. Syn understood it was Dante. She knew that look anywhere. Old or new face.

"Kill her." were the orders given to Syn. Syn nodded once to say she understood.

Syn jumped down from the banister and sliced the old woman in half. It let out her large amount of anger within; although, Syn was left wanting more. She restrained herself from killing Dante herself when she looked up at the witch.

"Good. Now let us leave, my child." Dante said in a sweet tone, leading Syn to the stairway.

They were halfway up the staircase before they heard a door opening. The two turned to see Greed. He glanced from the sliced body, to Dante and Syn on the staircase.

Suddenly there was a bright blue light. It engulfed Greed.

"H-Hey..." Syn watched from the top banister once more as Greed looked around for Dante. She watched as he weakened.

Once the light disappeared, she saw he was on his hands and knees. He was coughing. There were red stones pouring from his mouth.

"No! My life!" he cried just before he spit out more.

The door opened a second time, unexpectedly. A young boy around Syn's appeared age walked in and Greed stood up. He looked weak. He placed his sunglasses back over his eyes as her looked at the boy. Syn supposed, to the boy, that Greed looked fine. The seemed to be preoccupied by something to do with his brother.

Syn felt an unknown feeling toward the boy. He confused her, although she never met him. He looked familiar, and yet, seemed distant. His golden hair and eyes enhanced her.

The boy and Greed has one hell of a fight. The boy Greed dubbed to be "Ed"'s automail was busted like you wouldn't believe. And yet, it still worked. He must have has a good mechanic.

Dante left, knowing how this would end. Syn staied and watched the boy and Greed fight.

The battle closed when the boy stabbed Greed. Greed let out the information the boy needed to destroy homunculi just before he turned into nothing. The boy was a wreak. He obviously never killed before.

It was about an hour later when another woman walked in. His teacher, Dante mentioned. She calmed him down and they took their leave. As he left, Syn noticed him look at her. It was a quick glace and she could see he was about to take another look, so with unbelievable speed, she left.

Who was that boy? And how was she connected to him?

* * *

So ends another chapter. I hope you're starting to like it if you didn't before. I'll explain her appearance in the next chapter. Bit of a surprise!

Flames - hated but accepted.

Please Review.

D.A.

-FMA Fanatic 4Eva


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer-** I don't own FMA I only own Syn for the most part._

* * *

Syn sighed. She knew she was pathetic. She was given orders to kill a man who found out about Pride, but couldn't. Pride had to do the job himself. 

The man's name was Roy Mustang. His accomplice was Riza Hawkeye. Syn was just given orders to kill him. It didn't matter how, just to kill him.

Unfortunately, when she finally found him alone, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She scowled and cursed herself under her breath.

She looked into the mirror of her room at her form. She stared into her golden eyes and pale blonde hair. Her skin was a darker color then the other Sins, oddly. Her ears were pierced in multiple places, and she wore two identical silver crosses around her neck. On her arms she had a long arm sock that covered most of her left arms. Over the sock, was a pink, leather, silver studded bracelet. On her upper left arm, she wore another one, but it had spikier studs; she wore a black studded bracelet and a glove. Also, around her left wrist was something that resembled a chain necklace with a heart charm that was wrapped in thorns. She wore a black, belt choker around her neck along with a messy pink tie.

She wore a pink and black plaid skirt that was brought together with a studded belt. Her shirt was a grey tack top with black butterflies and what looked like a sip up collared jacket that had no sleeves.

She had long, baggy socks that stopped just below the knee and were held up by a long piece of black cloth that trailed up her skirt. Her shoes were pink and black sneakers.

Every time Syn looked into a mirror, she hated herself. She hated her look, knowing it was someone else's. Syn punched the mirror, causing it to shatter and her knuckles to bleed. Her face was still indifferent, though she was breathing heavily and her knuckles bleed freely. She snorted as she removed her hand from the once mirror.

"Why did you do that?" Came a sneering voice from her door.

"Get out of here, Envy. I'm not in the mood." She said, without even looking at the door. She looked down at the shattered pieces and made out her form and Envy's as he drew closer to her.

"Aw, but I wanted to have some fun." He said in a playful manner. "I mean, you _are_ supposed to be all of us. Sins, I mean. Don't you have any Lust?"

Syn snorted. "Shut up. They're all just names given to us because we aren't made by God."

He shrugged as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and neck. "So? I think my name suites me well."

"Yeah, being very jealous of the Elric brothers and all." Syn had some trouble saying 'Elric' for some reason. She tried not to look at Envy's face. "But I also think you should have the name Lust for what you're trying to do now."

"Hmm… maybe." He said as he started to nip at the bottom of her jaw.

"Stop it." Syn said indifferently as she pushed him away. She backed up to a corner of the room in order to avoid him. She glared at him. That was the first time Envy had seen her with a facial expression.

"Oh, feisty!" he seemed delighted when she refused him.

"Leave me the hell alone!" she shouted as she stormed out of the room. She was so infuriated at Envy he didn't care if any of the other homunculi had seen her facial expression.

"Where are you going?" she heard Sloth ask as she passed by.

"Out." She answered curtly before she left the mansion.

* * *

Okay, I tried to explain what she looked like. A picture speaks a million words, right?

Remove all the spaces, then you're good.

http/ s46 . albums/ f132 /EdsGirl4Life/Misc 20Anime?actionview& current98nh3gm. jpg&refPage&img Anch imgAnch1 

Yeah, little EnvyxSyn there. Heh heh heh. Couldn't help it!

Read and Review!

Flames—hated by accepted!

D.A.

-FMA Fanatic 4Eva


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own FMA_

Syn walked down the streets of Dublith, infuriated with Envy. She absolutely despised him and yet he still wanted her!

Syn suddenly, with her amazing inhuman hearing, heard glass fall and shatter. She stopped and looked at her knuckled with marvelously healed in a matter of minutes of being inflicted. Syn glanced back at the bloody glass with a bored expression before she continued walking away from the childish screams heard from a young girl that saw the inhuman act of healing.

Syn turned the corner to an empty street. Half-way down the block, she realized there was three men behind her. She heard one of a husky, soft voice, a young voice of around thirty, and an even younger voice of a teenage boy. She continued walking as if she didn't know of their existence.

That was, until the youngest of the boys called out to an invisible person. "Winry!"

Syn stopped. She didn't know why, she just did. She didn't turn to face the boy. She heard him running up to her and he stopped behind her.

"Winry…?" he seemed desperate. And he seemed a little shocked.

"Try again, boy." Syn said, turning to face him. As she looked at his face, her head hurt. The pain went as quickly as it came.

She heard a sharp gasp from the boy. "What's wrong?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Instantly, the pain returned. This time, it didn't go away. She held her head tightly and pushed away from him. She started running as flashing pictures came into view. She tripped many times and caught herself each time. She heard the boy talking to her, attempting to help her, but she pushed him away every time, causing more head pain.

The flashes were of a little blonde girl. She looked so innocent. She was playing with two little boys. Then the next flash was when she looked older. She was building some type of machine as she was talking to an older boy. He has golden hair that was about shoulder length. The flash after that had the same girl wearing a sun dress. She looked happy and was looking at a truck. The last vision was of the girl. She faced death.

When the visions stopped, Syn found herself in the opening of an alleyway. She looked around; her head still in pain and say the boy. He had golden eyes and blonde hair. He looked very much like the boy in the visions.

She scowled at him, letting out a low growl.

"Are you ok—?" he couldn't finish. Syn grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the alley wall, causing his head to ricochet and bleed.

"Who are you?" she demanded, crushing his neck with her stiff grip.

Yes! Finally, the good part! Do you think this should be titled as romance?

NVM. It's now a romance. Don't ask how, because then I'll have to spoil stuff.

D.A.

-FMA Fanatic 4Eva


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer-** I don't own F.M.A., Arakawa-sensei does._

"Who are you?" Syn asked through gritted teeth. "And who is _she_?"

"Ed…ward El…ric." The boy gasped, trying to remove Syn's hand from across his throat.

"Who is SHE?" Syn demanded fiercely crushing her grip harder around his throat. Syn could have sworn she heard cracking but she wasn't sure if it was from his neck or her fingers.

"W-Who…?" he asked, still attempting to get some air. His eyes started to look hazy and he was putting up less of a fight.

"That girl!" Syn pulled her chocker and her collar away from the left side of her neck to show him a red marking. He gave her a fearful look through the pain and lack of oxygen. "That girl I just saw!"

He only gave her a painfully, distortedly confused expression. Syn let out a growl of irritation as she threw him against the opposite wall. Edward Elric hit with wall, and slid to the ground on his side. Syn caught on that he couldn't see what she saw, so she decided to enlighten him.

"That girl! The one you used to play with as a kid!" she snarled at him. She was still very enraged by what the boy but her through.

"Winry… Rockbell." The boy gasped, finally catching his breath. He was holding his throat, rubbing it gently to ease the pain. Syn could tell that it would bruise.

"What happened to her?" Syn knelt down to his eye level on the ground.

"She… She died." He hung his head shamefully.

"Are you an alchemist?" Syn asked. It wasn't totally out of the blue.

"Yes."

"Did you try to bring her back?"

"No. I'm not stupid. I learned the first time with my mother." Edward refused to look at her.

"… You're that boy that created Sloth, right?" She asked him softly.

A look of shock crossed his face. "W-Who?" he asked with the same look of confusion he gave her not to long ago.

"Sloth. Her name used to be Trisha Elric." She said in the same softening tone. "That was before she was created."

"So… we succeeded?" Ed's face didn't look fearful anymore. He looked excited. "She's actually back?"

Syn sighed and shook her head. "Yes, she is, Edward Elric, but she's not on your side."

His lips turn into a frown. "O-Oh."

"My name is Syn." She said, sitting down next to him. She was oddly out of character. She actually sounded nice!

"… I take it but the tattoo you're a homunculus too."

"Yeah." She said as she watched blood drip from his hair that was in a perfect ponytail and trailing down the front of his exposed neck (where a brown-ish blue-ish hand was forming). "Listen… sorry I went a little haywire there." She looked away from the blood. She was amazed at how much she wasn't acting like herself at all! "You're just the person to help me, you know?" She looked at his face. "Something about you, Edward Elric, is helping me regain my human memories. If there's one thing I could wish for in the world, it would be to become human with all of my memories."

He stared at her. Syn knew that he though she was very odd, but she didn't care. She'd long for anyone to help her since she knew Dante wasn't going to.

"Edward Elric, please help me." She seemed to plead.

She wasn't sure if it was from true honestly wanting to help, or fear, but he answered, "Yes."

Yessum, Edward Elric is the boy. Poor him.

Not much else to say.

'Cept that school started and I'm still trying to upload at least once daily and these chapters are almost a page and a half. Don't kill me.

D.A.

-FMA Fanatic 4Eva 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer-_** _I don't own FMA, Himoru Arakawa-sensei does!_

Syn quickly was in the mansion and back with a wad of money in her hand. She wondered the streets and stuck the money in her shirt. She wondered what she was going to do for that night.

She _could_ roam until nine. Or she could find the Elric boys and stay with them. She smirked to herself.

---

Edward sighed as he removed his boots. How was he going to explain this to Al? _'Hey, Al. I found a Winry look-alike and she's coming home with us. Oh, did I forget to mention she's a homunculus?'_ he rehearsed in his head.

He hit his face with his human hand. Why did he say yes?

"Brother?" the younger boy turned around to face him. "Are you okay? I noticed when you got back your neck was bruised."

_Oh yeah, the homunculus that looks like Winry did this to me. We're still taking her with us. _"It's nothing Al, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Al sat next to her older brother. "Did you get beat up?"

Edward glared. "No, you think I'd let that happen?" he growled.

"Well, obviously you did." A female voice said through the open window.

Edward slipped off the bed in surprise. He looked up, dumbfounded. "S-Syn?"

The girl was sitting in the open window pane. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk played her lips.

Al looked over at Syn with extreme curiosity. "Brother, who's that?"

Syn slipped through the window and walked over to Al. A flood of memories rushed to her head.

_A girl was examining a metal armor after the brothers had committed a taboo. She wondered what exactly the armor was, though she knew it was Alphonse. _

_Again, the girl was playing with the boys. They were playing in a nearby pond. _

"Alphonse Elric, am I correct?" Syn asked, trying not to wince at the memories.

"Y-Yes." He said, obviously frightened and confused.

She sat on the floor in front of him casually. "Wow, the last time I saw you, you were in that god-forsaken armor."

Ed's mouth dropped open. "H-How did you know—"

"Oh, let's just say you guys were part of my job," Syn said, waving the subject away. "Anyway," she turned her attention towards Ed, "How did you do it? Did you find a Stone?"

Edward looked slightly uncomfortable. "Erm…."

"Never mind," Syn sighed.

"Brother, who is this?" Al repeated.

"Syn." The blonde girl said before the boy could. "The eight homunculus. Obviously I used to be this 'Winry' girl, so you guys are going to help me. Dante sure as hell isn't going to, so you're helping me whether you like it or not."

_Yeah, I've had a writers block on this thing for SOOO long! _

_But it's over now. _

_Leave me pretty reviews! _


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer-_** _I don't own FMA, Himoru Arakawa-sensei does! Though I do, somewhat, own Syn._

Syn sat at the dim desk. After the boys argued a little, they settled into bed. It was decided they wouldn't let Sig know that Syn was present in the household. Syn would spend the night then magically appear at the train station to meet up with them.

The brothers were sleeping in the twin beds spared for them. Syn sat at the desk and thought. She thought about what she was leaving behind for the brothers.

The sins. That was the only thing she could think of.

_Wrath_. He thought if Syn as his older sister and Sloth as his mother. She wasn't able to understand it, but she went along with it. The blonde thought she should keep and eye on him and study him. To her, he seemed like an annoying bratty kid. Sloth also went along with the boy. Maybe it was because she still held that motherly instinct... Syn wasn't sure.

_Lust._ She was an interesting character. She was the only one that shared her views. Syn and Lust got along just fine.

_Sloth._ Boy, Syn got annoyed with her easily. She may have been nice to Wrath, but whenever Syn did something wrong, she was reported about right away.

_Gluttony._ The fat pig. He ate her arm once. He chopped him into little tiny pieces.

_Envy_. The dirty pervert. Every time she was alone, he'd find her. He made her SICK! One day, she will kill him for real.

_Greed_. He was okay… when he was alive. If she was allowed to talk to him, Syn was sure she would have joined his gang. He seemed to have the right idea when he contravened Dante.

And last, _Pride_. An ignorant man. She never saw him. She had no idea what he was like. She's heard him speak to Dante, but other then that, he pretty much didn't exist. He, after all, did exist. He was the Fuhrer of Amestris. He ran a lousy country. Syn hoped that the man would be killed one day.

She was the last Sin. She sighed at the thought. _Perfect._ It rang through her mind like a bell. Dante called her that on multiple occasions. Every time she discovered a new power. Of course, Syn knew her abilities. She didn't show her favorite to anyone. She actually had more then eight. She had many abilities. She mostly chose not to use them.

_Perfection should have been my name,_ she thought bitterly. _Perfect, perfect, perfect._ Dante would _love_ her if she knew everything she could do.

But Dante will never know. Neither will the brothers.

- - -

Syn sat out on a tree branch as the sun rose into the sky. In an hour or so, the boys would wake up, eat a quick breakfast, and then vamoose onto the train. So, she had to kill time for an hour and a half.

Syn picked a flower off the tree and began to pick off the pedals. She initiated on a quest to forget the world around her.

"Hey," Syn looked over at the window to see Ed leaning out of it. His smile was warm, friendly, and inviting.

"Hey," she said before she resumed the destruction of the pink flower.

"We're leaving earlier then planned."

"Fine with me."

"You can come inside if you want."

"I'm fine out here."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

There was a short pause.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just trying to start a conversation."

Syn looked over at him. "Why did you say 'yes', Edward Elric?"

He blinked, perplexed. "I… I'm not sure…."

"Is it because I look like that girl?"

"No!"

"How did you feel about her?"

"She was my best friend!"

"You seem very defensive about the subject."

"So what if I am?"

"And you're blushing."

"Shut up!"

"How did she die?"

"A serial killed slaughtered her, according to Al."

"You weren't there?"

"No."

Syn looked down at the branch. "I could have sworn…."

"'Could have sworn' what?"

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself."

"Oka-a-a-ay…"

"How did Al become normal?"

"I don't know, I just woke up one day and he was normal again. He said something about the Philosopher's Stone, but I don't know what he's talking about. We haven't brought up the subject since." Ed explained.

"I see…."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You look like Winry. Why do you look like her?"

"Obviously someone tried to bring her back."

"I don't know anyone who would try to bring her back. Pinako isn't an alchemist and Al wouldn't try again after Mom."

"What about you?"

"What?!"

"Would you try to bring her back?"

"No, I'm not stupid."

"What if you had a Philosopher's Stone?"

"…Well… maybe. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I'm just striking conversation."

"By interrogating me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"That's not exactly conversation."

"Whatever, go get ready to leave."

Ed frowned at her. "Okay, I will."

"See you at the train station."


End file.
